


Деанон+бонус

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Football_RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, бонус, деанон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Kudos: 4
Collections: Внеконкурс внеконкурса





	Деанон+бонус

### [Визитка ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945509)  
  
---  
Верстка |  [Modric ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modric) |   
Дизайн, клип |  [ЧайнаяЧашка ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka) |   
Тест на знание футбольных цитат, аватарки |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig) |   
Гадание на одностишиях | идея: [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
  
исполнение: [ЧайнаяЧашка ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka) |   
  
### [Тексты низкого рейтинга](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091513)  
  
#### Название

| 

#### Автор

| 

#### Бета  
  
[ Футбольные шоты ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059983/chapters/71329137) |  [ЧайнаяЧашка ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka), [Modric ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modric) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[ Палитра ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082690) |  [ЧайнаяЧашка ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Яйца и коррупция](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29083227%20rel=nofollow) |  [Romina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romina999) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Некоторые издержки ухода из сборной](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29083404%20rel=nofollow) |  [Modric ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modric) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[All in](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29084610%20rel=nofollow) |  [Пламенный дух](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerspirit) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Голос](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29084754%20rel=nofollow) |  [ЧайнаяЧашка ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Дети стихий](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29084970%20rel=nofollow) |  [ЧайнаяЧашка ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Две минуты](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29085441%20rel=nofollow) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Менталитет](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29087091%20rel=nofollow) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[(Не)очевидные ассоциации](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29087274%20rel=nofollow) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Формальность](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29087625%20rel=nofollow) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Сиеста](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29088297%20rel=nofollow) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Glory, Glory Man United](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29088513%20rel=nofollow) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
  
### [ Визуал низкого рейтинга ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244387)  
  
#### Название

| 

#### Автор

|   
[Рисунки из блокнота. Мини-футболисты и макси-фантазии ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_visual/works/29243889%20rel=nofollow)(арт) |  [Modric ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modric) |   
[Рисунки из блокнота. Мини-футболисты и макси-чувства ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_visual/works/29244252%20rel=nofollow)(арт)  |  [Modric ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modric) |   
[Мозаика ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245290%20rel=nofollow)(коллаж)  | [Пламенный дух](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerspirit) |   
[Неочевидные культурные ассоциации ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245428%20rel=nofollow)(манипы)  | Эль Элевич |   
[Гравитация ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245536%20rel=nofollow)(клип)  | [ЧайнаяЧашка ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka) |   
  
### [ Челлендж ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397060)  
  
#### название

| 

#### автор  
  
[Cherchez la femme ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/4allndg_wtf21_football/works/29384772%20rel=nofollow)(сеты аватарок)  |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Футбольные депрессяшки](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/4allndg_wtf21_football/works/29338722%20rel=nofollow) |  [ЧайнаяЧашка ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka)  
[Дискотека 90-х ](http://football.hostronavt.ru/coub_football.html?i=2%20rel=nofollow)(коубы)  |  [ЧайнаяЧашка ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka)  
[Стикеры для telegram](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/4allndg_wtf21_football/works/29415186%20rel=nofollow) |  [ЧайнаяЧашка ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka)  
[WhatsАpp игроков и тренеров](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412894%20rel=nofollow) |  [Romina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romina999), [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig), [ЧайнаяЧашка ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka)  
[Рингтоны](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/4allndg_wtf21_football/works/29424678%20rel=nofollow) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig), [Modric ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modric)  
  
###  [ Тексты высокого рейтинга ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594625)  
  
#### Название

| 

#### Автор

| 

#### Бета  
  
[Все любят Лео](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594100/chapters/72741606%20rel=nofollow) |  [ЧайнаяЧашка ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Все ненавидят Лео](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593575/chapters/72739881%20rel=nofollow) |  [Romina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romina999) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Работа](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29593305%20rel=nofollow) |  [Пламенный дух](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerspirit) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Члены одной команды](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29593155%20rel=nofollow) |  [ЧайнаяЧашка ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[За двумя зайцами](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29593011%20rel=nofollow) |  [Modric ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modric) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[От теории до практики один норвежец](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29592915%20rel=nofollow) |  [Modric ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modric) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Морок](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29592744%20rel=nofollow) |  [ЧайнаяЧашка ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Тайм-аут](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29591820%20rel=nofollow) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig) |   
[Ореховая или ванильная?](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29590353%20rel=nofollow) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig) |   
[Борода](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29592609%20rel=nofollow) |  [Romina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romina999) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Сюрприз](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29592417%20rel=nofollow) | medduza |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Снежная королева](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29592198%20rel=nofollow) |  [Modric ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modric) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Rockabye (part 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29590908%20rel=nofollow) |  [Пламенный дух](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerspirit) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Love is... (part 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29591106%20rel=nofollow) |  [Пламенный дух](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerspirit) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Профилактика травм и ожогов](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29590554%20rel=nofollow) | medduza |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Черная магия и способы ее устранения](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29590077%20rel=nofollow) |  [Modric ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modric) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Связь](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29589324%20rel=nofollow) |  [ЧайнаяЧашка ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
  
###  [ Визуал высокого рейтинга ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743881)  
  
#### Название

| 

#### Автор

|   
[Навсегда ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_visual/works/29739741%20rel=nofollow)(арт)  |  [Modric ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modric) |   
[В темноте. Сквозь замочную скважину ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_visual/works/29739867%20rel=nofollow)(арт)  |  [Modric ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modric) |   
[Страсть ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_visual/works/29739993%20rel=nofollow)(арт)  |  [Modric ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modric) |   
[¡Viva España! ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_visual/works/29740392%20rel=nofollow)(коллажи)  |  [Romina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romina999) |   
[Папарацци ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_visual/works/29742558%20rel=nofollow)(коллажи)  |  Эль Элевич  |   
[Улыбнитесь - вас снимает скрытая камера ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_visual/works/29743152%20rel=nofollow)(коллажи)  |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig) |   
[Сквозь футбольный глаз объектива ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_visual/works/29742840%20rel=nofollow) (анимированные коллажи)  | [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig) |   
[Думай об Англии ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_visual/works/29742969%20rel=nofollow)(анимированные коллажи)  | [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig) |   
[Воздух](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_visual/works/29742219%20rel=nofollow) (клип)  |  [ЧайнаяЧашка ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka) |   
[Снимай штаны!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_visual/works/29741811%20rel=nofollow) (мини-мульты)  |  [ЧайнаяЧашка ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka) |   
  
###  [ Спецквест ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882121)  
  
#### Название

| 

#### Автор

| 

#### Бета  
  
[Blue suede shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/spct_wtf_21_football/works/29881263%20rel=nofollow) |  [Пламенный дух](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerspirit) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Лед и пламень](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/spct_wtf_21_football/works/29880828%20rel=nofollow) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig), [ЧайнаяЧашка ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Дубль два](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/spct_wtf_21_football/works/29879724%20rel=nofollow) | medduza, [ЧайнаяЧашка ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Кумир](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/spct_wtf_21_football/works/29879511%20rel=nofollow) | medduza, [ЧайнаяЧашка ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Боги тоже любят подарки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883483%20rel=nofollow) |  [Modric ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modric) |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig)  
[Игра](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_sp_games/works/29879202%20rel=nofollow) (гиф-арт)  |  [Modric ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modric) |   
[Лед и пламень](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/spct_wtf_21_football/works/29881080%20rel=nofollow) (коллаж к одноименному фику)  |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig) |   
[Делайте ставки](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_sp_games/works/29885265%20rel=nofollow) (коллаж)  |  [Tod in Venedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig) |   
[Белеет мой парус](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/spct_wtf_21_football/works/29879298%20rel=nofollow) (клип)  |  [ЧайнаяЧашка ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka) |   
  
### Мастер-посты  
  
Верстка |  [Modric ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modric), [ЧайнаяЧашка ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka) |   
Дизайн |  [ЧайнаяЧашка ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka) |   
  
Скрыть  

    

  
  
**Райтер,**  
человек (человек ли?) с фасеточным зрением:  
видит новые грани знакомых пейрингов.  
В команде нашла своих.  


|  [Сюрприз](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29592417%20rel=nofollow)  
[Профилактика травм и ожогов](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29590554%20rel=nofollow)  
[Дубль два](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/spct_wtf_21_football/works/29879724%20rel=nofollow)  
[Кумир](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/spct_wtf_21_football/works/29879511%20rel=nofollow)  
  
---|---  
  
  
  
**Райтер, артер, кодер-самородок,**  
человек, способный к дедлайну изучить html, CSS  
и собрать паровой двигатель.  
В команду несет превосходство духа  
над презренной техникой.  


|  [ Футбольные шоты ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059983/chapters/71329137)  
[Некоторые издержки ухода из сборной](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29083404%20rel=nofollow)  
[Рисунки из блокнота. Мини-футболисты и макси-фантазии ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_visual/works/29243889%20rel=nofollow)(арт)  
[Рисунки из блокнота. Мини-футболисты и макси-чувства ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_visual/works/29244252%20rel=nofollow)(арт)  
[Рингтоны](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/4allndg_wtf21_football/works/29424678%20rel=nofollow)  
[За двумя зайцами](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29593011%20rel=nofollow)  
[От теории до практики один норвежец](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29592915%20rel=nofollow)  
[Снежная королева](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29592198%20rel=nofollow)  
[Черная магия и способы ее устранения](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29590077%20rel=nofollow)  
[Навсегда ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_visual/works/29739741%20rel=nofollow)(арт)  
[В темноте. Сквозь замочную скважину ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_visual/works/29739867%20rel=nofollow)(арт)  
[Страсть ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_visual/works/29739993%20rel=nofollow)(арт)  
[Боги тоже любят подарки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883483%20rel=nofollow)  
[Игра](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_sp_games/works/29879202%20rel=nofollow) (гиф-арт)  
  
  
  
  
**Райтер, коллажист,**  
человек-генератор идей и энергии,  
свет и радость приносит в команду людям,  
_нам дворцов заманчивые своды не заменят…_  
(Извините. Увлеклись.)  


|  [Яйца и коррупция](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29083227%20rel=nofollow)  
[WhatsАpp игроков и тренеров](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412894%20rel=nofollow)  
[Все ненавидят Лео](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593575/chapters/72739881%20rel=nofollow)  
[Борода](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29592609%20rel=nofollow)  
[¡Viva España! ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_visual/works/29740392%20rel=nofollow)(коллажи)  
  
  
  
  
**Райтер, бета,**  
человек Возрождения,  
в команду привносит британский дух:  
аристократизм и пятичасовую чашечку  
горячего яда.

|  [Две минуты](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29085441%20rel=nofollow)  
[Менталитет](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29087091%20rel=nofollow)  
[ (Не)очевидные ассоциации ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29087274%20rel=nofollow)  
[Формальность](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29087625%20rel=nofollow)  
[Сиеста](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29088297%20rel=nofollow)  
[Glory, Glory Man United](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29088513%20rel=nofollow)  
[Cherchez la femme ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/4allndg_wtf21_football/works/29384772%20rel=nofollow)(сеты аватарок)  
[WhatsАpp игроков и тренеров](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412894%20rel=nofollow)  
[Рингтоны](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/4allndg_wtf21_football/works/29424678%20rel=nofollow)  
[Тайм-аут](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29591820%20rel=nofollow)  
[Ореховая или ванильная?](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29590353%20rel=nofollow)  
[Улыбнитесь - вас снимает скрытая камера ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_visual/works/29743152%20rel=nofollow)(коллажи)  
[Сквозь футбольный глаз объектива ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_visual/works/29742840%20rel=nofollow) (анимированные коллажи)  
[Думай об Англии ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_visual/works/29742969%20rel=nofollow)(анимированные коллажи)  
[Лёд и пламень](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/spct_wtf_21_football/works/29880828%20rel=nofollow)  
[Лёд и пламень](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/spct_wtf_21_football/works/29881080%20rel=nofollow) (коллаж к одноименному фику)  
[Делайте ставки](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_sp_games/works/29885265%20rel=nofollow) (коллаж)  
  
  
  
  
**Райтер, коллажист,**  
человек со сверчком вместо совести,  
сталкивает команду с обрыва в любовь  
к бразильцам и топит в ней.  


|  [All in](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29084610%20rel=nofollow)  
[Мозаика ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245290%20rel=nofollow)(коллаж)  
[Работа](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29593305%20%20rel=nofollow)  
[Rockabye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590908%20rel=nofollow)  
[Love is...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591106%20rel=nofollow)  
[Blue suede shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/spct_wtf_21_football/works/29881263%20%20rel=nofollow)  
  
  
  
  
**Райтер, виддер,**  
швец, жнец и на дуде автоматически игрец,  
человек, поэтому звучит гордо.  
В команду привносит оттакенное шило.  


|  [ Футбольные шоты ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059983/chapters/71329137)  
[ Палитра ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082690)  
[Голос](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29084754%20rel=nofollow)  
[Дети стихий](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_gpg13_texts/works/29084970%20rel=nofollow)  
[Гравитация ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245536%20rel=nofollow)(клип)  
[Футбольные депрессяшки](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/4allndg_wtf21_football/works/29338722%20rel=nofollow)  
[Дискотека 90-х ](http://football.hostronavt.ru/coub_football.html?i=2%20rel=nofollow)(коубы)  
[Стикеры для telegram](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/4allndg_wtf21_football/works/29415186%20rel=nofollow)  
[WhatsАpp игроков и тренеров](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412894%20rel=nofollow)  
[Все любят Лео](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594100/chapters/72741606%20rel=nofollow)  
[Члены одной команды](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29593155%20rel=nofollow)  
[Морок](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29592744%20rel=nofollow)  
[Связь](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_texts/works/29589324%20rel=nofollow)  
[Воздух](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_visual/works/29742219%20rel=nofollow) (клип)  
[Снимай штаны!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_visual/works/29741811%20rel=nofollow) (мини-мульты)  
[Лёд и пламень](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/spct_wtf_21_football/works/29880828%20rel=nofollow)  
[Дубль два](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/spct_wtf_21_football/works/29879724%20rel=nofollow)  
[Кумир](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/spct_wtf_21_football/works/29879511%20rel=nofollow)  
[Белеет мой парус](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/spct_wtf_21_football/works/29879298%20rel=nofollow) (клип)  
  
  
  
  
**Коллажист, манипкист**  
(манипщик и иногда даже манипулятор),  
человек-чип-и-дейл, всегда спешащий на помощь.  
В команду принес комплексы остальным коллажистам.  
  


|  [Неочевидные культурные ассоциации ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245428%20rel=nofollow)(манипы)  
[Папарацци ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtfk21_vnek_rnc21_visual/works/29742558%20rel=nofollow)(коллажи)  
  
  
Скрыть  

    

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Скрыть  
    

[**Джуманджи**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf2021vnekvnek/works/30144858) (Tod in Venedig), драббл, фердинандо 

[**Всё про разбитое сердце**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf2021vnekvnek/works/30144990) (Tod in Venedig), коллажи, джернандо 

[**Гоночно-футбольное братство**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf2021vnekvnek/works/30144681) (Пламенный дух), драббл + коллаж, Марсело&Серхио 

[**Я тебя никому не отдам**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf2021vnekvnek/works/30145194) (ЧайнаяЧашка), мини-мульт, лёйеры 

[**Для благодарных читателей**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf2021vnekvnek/works/30145389) (ЧайнаяЧашка), стикерпак для Telegram 

Скрыть  
    


End file.
